


[Podfic] Repayment

by RsCreighton



Series: RotG [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch finally lets Jack help with his problem from days ago. Their relationship takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Repayment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repayment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599926) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> Thanks Ebyru!! <3
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

Repayment

By: ebyru

 

16:35

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bRotG%5d%20Repayment.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
